A Game of Lovers
by MrsLestrade
Summary: John wakes one morning to discover that Sherlock actually does had feelings for him. But how do they fit their new relationship into their busy, crime solving lives?
1. The beginning

John awoke to the warmth of Sherlocks arm over his chest. He breathed in deeply and sighed, "Was this really happening?" For months now he had waited for this moment, and now it was here he wouldn't ruin it for the world. Unless of course they were both extremely drunk last night. But John begged that wasn't an option.

Just as he was about to drift back to sleep he heard a muffled groan from the other side of the bed.

"Sherlock" John whispered nudging him awake.

"Sherlock, were we drunk last night?"

"John" He grunted back before lifting his arm off of John. He leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Trust me, we were not drunk".

They continued to gaze into each others eyes until they just had to blink. Then he whispered in Johns ear softly.

"Listen, Lestrade shouldn't be here for at least another hour". He said before winking at John.

They leant in closely and began to kiss passionately, each others tongues demanding entry. But just when things were starting to get serious, there came a loud thud at the door.

"Sorry Sherlock, for being so early, but this case is urgent".

Lestrade pushed into the room quickly and closed the door behind him.

"Mrs Hudson leant me a spare key as this very import…"

He swivelled around on his heels but immediately regretted it. He winced at the two men lying in bed awkwardly, as they turned outwards from each other. Lestrades face has gone an alarming shade of pale pink as he stared at them.

"Just go along ok" Sherlock whispered before confidently talking to Lestrade.

"Oh good god John I'm so sorry I must have been so drunk last night" He jumped back in the bed, pulled on a pair of pants and hopped out of the bed innocently.

He wobbled back on his feet leaning on the bed pole for strength, John secretly knew that he was acting. But Lestrade just seemed to believe it.

"So..erm..hi John" Stomached Lestrade as he watched John sit up slowly and Sherlock stumble over to the coffee table in the kitchen.

"Well Lestrade w-w-whats the big c-case t-t-today then"? He stuttered.

Well it looked like Sherlock was doing a very good job of acting drunk, drugged or something of the sort.

"Look, Sherlock I can come back tomorrow, you really need to go back to bed ok"?

"B-But you said there was an urgent case…I like cases you know.." He was really getting the message to Lestrade that he needed to be alone all day.

"Not today Sherlock, I would make John come instead but he might need to stay with

you". Sherlock was winning.

John watched as Lestrade glanced at the clock and in that split second that he did, he saw Sherlock wink at him and mouth "Good or what?"

He mouthed "Very good" back to him and turned back to his watch before Lestrade looked back at them.

"Very well then" John chirped in "I don't mind staying for today but tomorrow Sherlock, you need to go in ok"?

"Ok John" He muttered and John put him back in the bed covers.

"There, now sorry about that Lestrade" He giggled at Sherlock lying there oblivious to their conversation about him, or so Lestrade thought.

"Its ok John, really, I know what Sherlock can be like, so we're cool" He said calmly before smiling at John and Sherlock and leaving flat 221b.


	2. Alone at Last

They were now completely alone. John looked at Sherlock and he stared back. They waited for several seconds for Sherlock to be certain that Lestrade had gone. He then just leant in to kiss John but he had gotten up already.

"John" He groaned "Why are you getting up already"?

"Because" John said "I want to have some time alone first, you know blogging and stuff"

"Yeah sure, stuff" Sherlock giggled back.

John giggled innocently at the dirty joke Sherlock had just made, as he had never heard him joke around before.

"We could always play Cluedo", John suggested. Sherlock was bewildered by this remark and started to stare awkwardly at John.

"Cluedo, really?" Sherlock Taunted "I thought you hated playing Cluedo with me"?

"I used to Sherlock, I really did, but now things have changed and maybe this time, I can be the bad guy" He smiled darkly and winked at Sherlock.

"Oh John, you naughty boy"

Ten minutes later and they still hadn't started their game of cluedo yet. Sherlock was getting irritated and was beginning to consider taking it out on the wall

"You know what John" he said, "you could have told me when you were actually planning to start this game.

"Sorry Sherlock, its just I need to finish this blog from yesterday ok?"

Now John was sat on his armchair with his laptop, wearing only the bed sheet Sherlock had leant him.

"The Dark Alley, is that the best idea you have?"

Sherlock laughed at him as John shot him a sharp glance and returned back to his blog.

"You know what Sherlock, this can wait", he said shutting his laptop down and putting it on the floor beside him, "It's almost like we're afraid to give it a go".

"Well I'm certainly not", said Sherlock as he ripped the bed sheet of off John.

"Woah, Sherlock please, can we at least put some pants on and get the board out". John replied quickly.

"Pants – ok, board – maybe not so much", muttered Sherlock as he trotted over to the cupboard to get out a game for them.

"Then what do you suggest?" He asked inquisitively as he watched Sherlock rummage around in the depths of the his wardrobe.

John just about made out Sherlock saying "Twister" as he pulled the board and sheet out of the wardrobe.

"Ok twister it is, us wearing nothing but boxers playing twister, what could go wrong?" John giggled and walked over to the sheet, "you first?"

"The games, John, are on!" he shouted as he leapt over to the board to go first.

"Sherlock, quiet, for one thing you sound like Moriarty and for another Mrs Hudson might come back and hear you".

Sherlock spun round on his heels and looked at John like an innocent puppy that had just been told off for chewing the sofa leg. John had only just realised how skinny Sherlock actually was. Being married to his work was one thing but did he ever even eat?

No, that wouldn't matter for them now, nothing would stand in their way now. Ever.


	3. The Games

"Okay, round one, you ready" Sherlock announced as he spun the arrow on the board and stared at it intently.

"Blue foot" He said as he stepped onto the board, "this is the easy part, the first move".

"I know" John grinned at him and spun the arrow to take his go.

"Red hand", he placed his hand on a circle quite close to Sherlock as he wanted to see his reaction. But he didn't really do anything except take his go.

This time he took a really good shot at spinning the arrow, as if he had a theory on where it should stop, which he probably did.

"Yellow foot" He smirked and reached his leg over John and basically laid on top of him.

John just stayed there, frozen to the spot, "Sherlock you planned that move didn't you?" He questioned.

"Maybe, he replied, "but anyway take your turn and make it a good one this time.

And he did, he thought deeply about the angle and fractions needed to make the perfect spin and he did.

"Blue foot" He said and jerked back so quickly that Sherlock almost fell of him but they ended up in a much more awkward position.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better" Sherlock replied, now that's how you play the game. He winked at John and took his next go.

Their interesting game of twister took just under an hour before they both ended in a giggling pile of twisted arms and legs on the floor.

"Is everything alright in there boys?" Came the voice of Mrs Hudson outside.

They both jumped up immediately and stared at each other.

"Leave this one to me", John muttered quietly.

"Yes, all fine Mrs Hudson, Its just Sherlock tripped over getting out of bed, you know what he' like when he's drunk eh?"

"Oh yes, well call me if you need anything ok?" She asked.

"Yes we will thank you" John replied and collapsed onto Sherlock again, "Now she's gone what should we do?"

"I will get us a cup of tea each and we can, well I don't know, cuddle on the sofa watching antiques roadshow or something" Sherlock said.

"Good idea" Said John as they both wandered over to the kitchen to get a drink each.

"Oh god Sherlock you still have those fingers in the fridge" John gasped taken aback by the surprise.

"Er yes sorry, experiment you see" He muttered back whilst getting the sugar out the cupboard.

They continued to argue over which teapot would sell for more money or whether a vase was from 1863 or 1963 for half an hour and completely tired themselves out from it.

Before they knew it they were both asleep on the sofa together, John cuddled up to Sherlock, wrapped in a bed sheet. Little did Sherlock know, that John was secretly still awake and smiling at this dream come true.

He didn't want to go to sleep in case this was still a dream and he would wake up to Sherlock shouting at him that it was already half past eleven on a Monday.

But soon after he drifted back to sleep cloaked in Sherlocks warmth.


	4. Back to Work

John woke up to the sound of Mrs Hudson and Sherlock chatting about the twister board on the floor.

"No Mrs Hudson, I was still just cleaning out the wardrobe to take a few things out to rearrange it all, sorry".

"Its ok, just checking Sherlock, by the way Lestrade is waiting for you two outside ok".

"Ok bye" John chirped in, "So are we going in today?" John asked.

"Of course there's a murder case remember" He smirked back, grabbed his coat of the rack and swooped out.

But he quickly popped his head back round the door to ask "You coming?"

"Obviously!" John smiled and ran after him to follow D.I Lestrade.

"So guys, there's been a second murder this week and it's up to you to get to the bottom of it ok, heres some info…" He started to speak but Sherlock butted in first.

"No no, we won' be needing that, we never do and we never will ok?" Sherlock announced.

"Ok then off you two go, remember the address is 24 Vixen St" Lestrade added quickly before they had got out of his sight

"Ok so no information, now what Sherlock?" John questioned, as he believed after last night Sherlock could and hopefully would tell him everything.

"We search the crime scene and get our own information" He said, coat swooping behind him.

They had reached the scene at Vixen Street in little under ten minutes but unfortunately they happened to bump into Anderson and Donavan outside.

"Freak" Said Donavan, "you go on ahead, and your little boyfriend there".

"John is not my boyfriend ok, we got that all clear?" He growled.

"Fine, fine whatever, you two go on ahead". She muttered and called Anderson over to tell them they were just checking the scene.

However, just when they got inside John realised that they had just went in a completely different room to everyone else.

"But Sherlock, this isn't…"He started but Sherlock stopped him.

"You know why", he winked and pulled John into a closet before unwrapping his scarf, chucking it on the floor and pulling of his and Johns coats

"Oi Sherlock hold on a minute!" John yelped but Sherlock quickly shushed him.

"Listen John if anyone hears us they will know we are here and they will know we are gay ok?"

"Erm ok" He managed to whisper back".

"Right" Sherlock leant in with his scarf, wrapped it around John and pulled him in for a long kiss. They slowly sat down and each leant on the wall, kissing for longer and longer until they had to gasp for breath.

"Woah Sherlock, that was intense" He gasped, reaching out for his hand as Sherlock helped him up.

"Look, John its been two and a half hours ok, so im going to bang on the wall and you shout for Lestrade, got it?"

"But why?..." John started to ask.

"Just do it trust me ok?" He smiled a John which such an innocent face that he could not ever say no.

"Okay" He said and they put their plan into action.


	5. Time to Tell Them

John watched as Sherlock smiled at the air vents above them and smeared some sauce on his and Johns faces.

"Trust me" He said.

He began to knock loudly on the wall, making very realistic choking noises. John called for Lestrade and he came over, struggling at first, but soon opened the closet door which he soon found out was locked.

"What happened? Whats wrong?" He asked quickly as they both climbed out the closet. Sherlock pointed to the air vents and John knew what he was going to say to him.

"The…murderer…I think...left…through the…air vents" He gasped as he hauled himself out into the hall way. John simply went along with it by coughing and stuttering whenever he talked, which wasn't often as Lestrade was doing all the talking. Mainly asking questions.

"Well you two go home then, you can come back tomorrow, its late enough as it is" he stated and John simply nodded.

"Fine" He muttered, storming out, obviously expecting John to follow.

"Well see you tomorrow then" John smiled and left.

"Bye" Lestrade waved as they left and turned to Donovan.

"They're gay aren't they?" She asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Yep" Said Lestrade, its obvious really, if you just think.

By the time they had got home, they were both so tired they just collapsed on the bed together. They took off most of their clothes and just laid there in the covers in just their boxers.

"They know don't they?" John asked as he switched the lamp off for the night.

"Well of course they do, but that doesn't matter now does it". He giggled and pushed John under the covers in the dark.

"Nope" he said turning over to face Sherlock, "but now nothing can stand in our way can it?"

Then they both leaned in ready to kiss for the third time today and said in chorus with each other, "Not now, not ever!".


End file.
